All Is Fair In Love and War
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: Babette was pretty confident in her relationship with Lumière. Until something happens to make her doubt it. Now she must try to get him back for hurting her the way her did. All is fair in love and war as Shakespeare would say. Review Please!
1. Morning Glory

_Bonjour, mes amis!__ Lol! Yes, I am alive! But sadly, I have writers' block on the rest of my many, many stories and when I have writers' block I start new stories. Very, very bad habit. Never get into it. This story will take place a couple of weeks before the enchantment begins. Oh, and I found out that during the ten year time period of the enchantment, the servants in the castle and the Beast do not age. So basically, their lives were literally put on hold for ten years. Imagine that! Also, this story is based more on the Broadway play rather than the Disney movie._

_I have __XxMeggi-is-MisguidedxX__ to thank for this story! I probably would still be sitting on my laptop right now typing out character descriptions, waiting for an idea to come along if it weren't for her! She helped me with my ideas so this story is dedicated to her!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Beauty and the Beast, Lumiere, Babette or any other characters in this story. But hopefully I will someday be playing Babette on Broadway! If I'm lucky and dedicated enough!_

All Is Fair In Love and War

Chapter One: Morning Glory

_Lundi, Décembre, 4th 1732_

"Babette! Get up! It's 7:10 already! You were supposed to be downstairs eating breakfast five minutes ago!"

Babette rolled around in her bed and looked at the door. Silently, she cursed the fact that Cogsworth was head of household and had the right to wake people up however he wanted. Even if it meant dragging her down the stairs with him. Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed. As she did so, she heard another loud knock, or rather bang, on the door.

"_Mon dieu!_ I am up! Have some patience, Cogsworth!" she yelled back at the door. "I swear if you were to be anything at all besides a man, it would be a clock!"

She heard a heavy sigh come from the other side of the door as she got into her maids outfit. "You sound like Lumière!" he commanded. "Just hurry up!"

Five minutes later, after quickly throwing her dark hair into a messy bun and putting her maids cap on, Babette was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast with the rest of the servants.

"Ah, there you are, dearie," Babette heard a soft British voice say as she sat down at the table. She turned and saw Mrs. Potts at the counter, putting fresh baguettes on a plate. "I was wondering if Cogsworth would get you out of bed any time soon. I know he hasn't succeeded with dragging Lumière out of bed yet," she added, placing a plate of food in front of Babette.

Babette rolled her eyes as she picked up her fork. "_Mon dieu! _You would think that he would drag you down the stairs with him if you were five minutes late!" she hissed dramatically.

Laughing at the young maid's melodramatic response, Mrs. Potts turned back to her cooking. Just as she turned to say something else to Babette, an angry, red faced Cogsworth came through the door, dragging Lumiere behind him. He sat Lumiere down the chair next to Babette and then took a deep breath to calm himself before he started to talk.

"Now," he started anger evident in the stout man's voice. "You will sit here and eat breakfast and after that you will do your duty and work here, in the kitchen. You will not, under _any_ circumstances, run around being your incompetent, lazy self, flirting with every girl on the face of the earth that passes you!" With that said, Cogsworth turned and angrily strode from the kitchen, leaving Babette and Mrs. Potts staring after him, puzzled.

As Mrs. Potts walked around the counter to place a plate of food in front of Lumiere, Babette turned and looked at him questioningly. "What was that about?"

Lumiere turned and looked at her. He still looked half asleep and it seemed like he had no more than two seconds to get dressed and ready for the day. "I expressed an opinion!" he said, frustrated.

Babette smiled sympathetically. "What opinion did you express though, _ma chérie?" _she whispered.

Lumière gave her a guilty look. "I may have started about him nagging on me all the time, him calling me lazy, the way he wakes us up . . . and when I'm with you," he whispered guiltily.

Babette rolled her eyes, looked back at Lumière and then started laughing. Lumière looked at her, flustered and unsure what to think of her sudden outburst of laughter. "Why are you laughing! This isn't funny! He dragged me down the stairs by my ear!" By the end of his little speech, Babette was only laughing harder. "_Mon dieu,_" he muttered to himself.

"I am not laughing at you, _mon cher," _she gasped between giggles. "It's just; Cogsworth woke me up the exact same way! Only he sat there pounding on my door for five minutes! I actually thought about him dragging someone down the stairs attempting to wake them up. Here you are!"

Lumière glared at her. "I am so glad you take pleasure in my pain, _mon doux_," he muttered, unimpressed.

Babette stopped laughing and looked at him. "_Je t'aime, mon amour," _she whispered in his ear, batting her eyelashes.

"_Non_, not right now. I do not love you right now," he teased. "You laughed at me getting dragged down the stairs. It's your fault! You thought it and it happened."

Again, Babette batted her eyelashes but this time she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You love me," she stated matter-of-factly.

Lumière smiled at her sweet display of affection and kissed the top of her head. "_Oui, ma chérie,_ I do," he whispered.

Later that day, after breakfast had finished and everyone was attending to their duties, Babette was cleaning the sitting room, talking with Angélique, the castle`s decorator.

"So, _mon ami_, I heard Cogsworth yelling at you to get up this morning," Angélique started. "And then get frustrated and yell at you again. What did you do?"

Babette turned away from dusting the mantel and looked at her friend. "Nothing," she lied, turning around before her friend could see her facial expression. No response came, there was only silence. Cautiously, she turned and noticed Angélique giving her a 'you didn't do nothing, so tell me now' look. "Fine. I _may_ have told him that if he were to be anything besides a man, he would be a clock," she added. "And then he told me I sounded like Lumière."

Angélique let out a musical laugh that sounded like the chime of bells. "Been around _Monsieur _Lumière too much lately, have we? Were you with him last night? Is that why you wouldn't get out of bed?" she laughed putting a mocking tone on _monsieur_.

Slamming her feather duster down on the mantel, Babette turned and glared at Angélique. "I was not! We took a walk in the garden last night and that is it," she reassured her friend.

Angélique nodded and smiled. "And how was that little date?" she pressed.

Finally giving in, Babette sighed and sat down next to Angélique. "It was romantic. Like all of our nights together," she whispered smiling at the memory of their romantic walk through the snow covered garden.

Angélique sighed at her own memories. "I remember when I used to have nights like those with him," she sighed. "Then you came along and he fell head over heels in love."

Babette looked apologetically at her friend. "I am sorry," she apologized.

"No need to apologize!" Angélique laughed. "I knew he wasn't in love with me! I wasn't in love with him! We were never going to be anything more than friends." She smiled at her friend and placed a hand on hers. "Now you on the other hand, I can see you getting married to him someday and finally taming him!"

Babette laughed at her friend's humour as they walked out of the clean sitting room and moved on.

As they approached the hallway of the East Wing, Babette heard something coming from behind the curtains. She stopped walking and shushed her talkative friend. Instantly, Angélique stopped talking and looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Shhh!" Babette shushed. "Listen!"

Angélique stopped and listened for a while and then gasped. "There is someone behind the curtains!" she whispered hoarsely so that only Babette could hear. Babette nodded silently. "Well . . . aren`t you going to see who it is?" an eager Angélique added.

Babette shook her head vigorously, frightened at who she thought she would find behind the curtains.

Angélique sighed. "Fine. I'll do it then," she looked at her friend who nodded in approval. Quickly but quietly, she approached the curtains. She looked at Babette and mouthed 'one, two, three' to her and quickly pulled back the curtains.

Both Babette and Angélique gasped at what they saw, as did the two people behind the curtains.

_Yes I am leaving you with a cliffhanger. I will try to update as fast as possible but I can`t guarantee anything. I have six Rotary Music Festival events to perform this week. I promise that I will try this weekend._

_Please review!_

_Review_

_V_


	2. Heartbroken

_Bonjour _again! Here`s the next chapter! Again, I owe this to XxMeggi-Is-MisguidedxX. She nagged me to update it . . . no, I`m just kidding! I`m willingly updating, but she did beg me to update this weekend and here I am!

Disclaimer: Still don`t own Beauty and the Beast and still not Babette on Broadway . . .

All Is Fair In Love and War

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Cautiously, Angélique glanced at her friend. Babette was staring in disbelief at the sight in front of them: Lumière behind the curtains with Veronique.

Almost immediately upon seeing Babette, Lumière dropped Veronique and walked up to her. As if it were a natural reflex, Babette flinched away as he got closer, acting as if he were going to hit her. "Babette, _mon cher, mon doux," _he whispered trying to reach out to her only to have her flinch away yet again. "I am so sorry. I did not intend for you to see that . . ."

Finally, Babette woke up from her shocked state and looked at Lumière with disbelief and rage in her eyes. "_Mon dieu_, Lumière!" she shouted taking a few steps back. "You did not intend for me to see that! You should not have been doing that at all! I am supposed to be the love of your life; you are not supposed to be going around with other women behind my back!"

Once again, Lumière attempted to pull Babette into his embrace and once again, he failed as she ducked under his arm and ran to Angélique. "Babette . . ." he started only to have Babette put her hand up, signalling for him to stop talking. "I'm . . ."

"She does not want to talk to you," Angélique informed him as Babette began to walk away. "Personally, I am _very _disappointed in you! I thought you had finally learned to love one woman. I see now that I was wrong." She moved closer so she was looking up at him. "You will never love her the way I thought you would."

Finishing her speech, Angélique stormed down the hallway after her friend, leaving Lumière standing in the hallway looking after the two girls in shock. When she finally caught up with Babette she started to talk again. "I told him off for you," she announced proudly. "He should be ashamed of himself! No man should treat a woman like you like that!" As she continued her rant, she slowed down and noticed that Babette had sunk down to the floor on the grand staircase and had started to cry. Sympathetically, the petite blonde woman knelt down beside her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Babette," she whispered. "You do know it could have been Veronique who flirted with him. She could have forced him to flirt with her unwillingly, knowing that it would hurt you . . . She is the castle slut after all."

At that comment, Babette let a giggle escape her lips. Angélique smiled at this. "Was that a giggle I heard?" she asked. "Did I actually make you laugh when you were crying?"

Babette looked down at the floor and let her face fall again. "No," she muttered stubbornly, purposely not making eye contact with her bubbly friend.

Angélique smiled and turned her friend`s face toward hers, forcing her to make eye contact. "I did!" she giggled. "Success! . . . But I didn`t actually cheer you up did I? It was the 'castle slut' bit wasn't it?"

Babette nodded and giggled slightly. "It will take . . . a lot to cheer me up after," she paused and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "After what he did to me."

Understanding, Angélique nodded sympathetically. "I understand that," she whispered, placing a hand on her friend`s shoulder. "He shouldn`t have done what he did, it was foolish . . . like him!"

Babette was about to answer, when she heard someone clear their throat firmly. The two girls froze and turned around to notice Cogsworth standing above them with his arms crossed, not looking too impressed. "May I ask exactly _what is _going on here?" he asked frustrated. "Why aren`t we working?"

Babette opened her mouth to speak, only to notice that nothing was coming out. Seeing this, Angélique spoke up for her. "Oh, um, we were just . . . she slipped on the floor," she lied. "We didn`t realize it was wet and she fell. I was just making sure she was alright."

Cogsworth looked at her suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. "The floor is _not_ wet," he replied.

Realizing her mistake, Angélique`s eyes widened. "Um . . . it was wet awhile ago," she attempted at lying again. "It was about ten minutes ago."

Unconvinced, Cogsworth nodded his head, eyes still narrowed. "Well . . . alright then. Just get back to work when you have been assured that she`s alright!" he commanded.

The two girls watched as Cogsworth walked down the hallway to the East Wing. As he disappear around the corner, they both let out a sigh of relief they didn`t know they were holding. "That was close!" Angélique gasped. "I probably didn't convince him with my lies so be prepared to be questioned about it later." Babette nodded in agreement, wiping a few tears from her cheeks that she hadn`t realized were even there. Smiling sympathetically, Angélique helped her up. "Are you positive you will be alright?" she asked concerned.

Babette smiled. "No," she whispered. "But it will come with time. It always does. After I talk to Mrs. Potts."

Angélique laughed. "I forgot about that!" she giggled. "I should probably take you to her, shouldn't I?" Babette nodded, giggling slightly at her friend's forgetfulness.

About a half hour later, Babette was in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts, discussing her tragedy. After Angélique had left the room, she once again burst into tears, causing the stout elderly woman to approach her concerned.

"Shhhh," Mrs. Potts whispered maternally, taking Babette by the arm and sitting her down at the table. "Now, dearie, tell me what happened."

Babette took a shaky deep breath and started to tell the old woman what had happened. As soon as she got to the part of the story where she and Angélique were considering pulling open the curtains, Mrs. Potts stopped her. "Let me guess, it was Lumière behind the curtains?" she predicted.

New tears started rolling down Babette`s cheeks as she nodded and continued. She told about Veronique being the one with Lumière and the smug look the castle`s prim florist had given her when she saw that Babette had caught her with Lumière.

At the end of the story, Mrs. Potts shook her head in disapproval. "That Veronique," she hissed. "Always getting herself and others into trouble. She needs to leave Lumière alone! She knows that he can`t resist when someone flirts with him though, that is why she does it." She pulled Babette into a motherly hug. "But she also does it to hurt you," she added softly.

In Mrs. Potts motherly embrace, Babette let herself cry a little harder as she stroked her hair. "Don`t let him hurt you," Mrs. Potts whispered. "When he tries to pull his charm on you to get you to forgive him, don`t. Let him know how much he hurt you."

Babette nodded as she pulled out of Mrs. Potts embrace and smiled at the woman in thanks. Silently, she stood up and started to walk away to continue her work when Mrs. Potts pulled her back again and handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you," Babette giggled.

As Babette walked from the kitchen to her next area of work, she thought of how she would let Lumière know how much he hurt her. She was almost to the dining room when she thought of it.

She would play challenge Lumière at his own game . . . and _she_ would win.

OOOOOOO! Babette is gonna make Lumière mad! Lol review! I am very disappointed in you people. I only got one review last chapter! And I know for a fact that there is this handy little thing I can check to see how many people are reading this. So to all of you who are reading and not reviewing, REVIEW!

REVIEW

V


	3. War

_Hello again, everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I`m so glad people think this is good! Now enjoy the next chapter!_

_This chapter is dedicated to XxMeggi-Is-MisguidedxX and my friend Kiera. Thank you soooo much for all your help!_

_Disclaimer: sadly do not own Beauty and the Beast._

All Is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 3: War

Sometime around noon of the next day, Babette set to work on her revenge on Lumière. Cautiously, she looked around the main hall as she approached the kitchen to make sure she wasn't being watched by Cogsworth. She entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw who she needed. Confidently she approached Jacques, one of the young men on Lumière's kitchen staff. _He will do for my plan,_ Babette thought slyly.

Jacques was a tall, attractive man with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was outgoing and honest, and almost everything any girl could want; any girl except for Babette that is. All she wanted was Lumière. And he was going to help her get him.

Before she fully approached Jacques, Babette looked around the room for Lumière. Once she had assured herself that he would be in perfect view of her little show, she prepared herself for her act of revenge and strode toward Jacques, knowing she would be successful.

As she approached Jacques, Babette noticed him helping Mrs. Potts make lunch. Slowly, she snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "_Bon après-midi_, Jacques," she said flirtatiously. Jacques turned and smiled shyly at her. Quickly, Babette turned her attention to his cooking. "Mmm, that smells delicious. What are you cooking?"

This time, Jacques fully turned around and looked at Babette, surprised. Lately, Babette wouldn`t give anyone the time of day besides Lumière. "_Ratatouille niçoise,_" he replied, still eyeing Babette a little suspiciously.

Babette smiled. "Mmm, but you know what? I have my eye on something a little more . . . tempting," she whispered flirtatiously.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" he asked, staring at Babette stunned.

Babette looked around the room quickly. Everyone was working and, thankfully, hadn't noticed them. Everyone, that is, except for Lumière who was staring at them completely shocked. Seeing that her plan was working, she leaned in toward Jacques ear. "You," she whispered.

Jacques eyes grew. He waited; he waited for any sign that Babette was kidding. None came. It seemed to him that she was completely and utterly serious!

His dazed look didn't last long, however, when he noticed that Babette wanted him. After years of trying to win her affections, she finally wanted him over Lumière! "Me?" he asked. "What happened to _Lumière_?" he added, putting a mocking tone on Lumière's name.

Babette's eyes clouded over when she heard his name. Quickly, she searched her brain for a reply. What was she going to say, _'I'm just using you to make him jealous"? _No! "Umm," she started. "I decided you were so much better than Lumière and left him for you." She winced at the weak lie and had to resist the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

Despite the weak lie, Jacques smiled at Babette. "Thought so," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Babette closed her eyes but as soon as their lips met she opened them and glanced at Lumière. His mouth was now hanging open in shock. As soon as he had once more gained control of himself he started to walk towards the two. Quickly, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss only to have Jacques pulled away from her. The instant she opened her eyes she saw a very angry Lumière and a shocked Jacques.

Angrily, Lumière grabbed Jacques by the collar. "You," he started pointing to Jacques. "Come with me. And you," he added pointing to Babette. "Follow! I will deal with you later."

With that said he started to drag Jacques from the room by his collar. Cautiously, Babette looked around the room and saw that everyone was now staring. Slowly, she turned and smiled triumphantly before she started to follow Lumière out of the kitchen.

Once the three of them were in the sitting room away from the kitchen, Lumière let go of Jacques' collar and quickly shut the door. Angrily he turned and glared at Jacques. "Who gave you permission to touch her!" he yelled. "I know I certainly didn't. _Mon dieu, _did you think you could kiss her in front of the entire kitchen staff and me without me finding out? What in the name of God gave you that impertinent idea!"

Jacques slowly backed away from Lumière and waited to see if he was done talking before he said anything. "Still brooding over the girl you lost, Lumière?" he asked mockingly.

Lumière started to speak and then stopped, confused. "What do you mean 'brooding over the girl you lost?'" he asked narrowing his eyes at Jacques.

Jacques smiled. "Oh, we are in denial, are we?" he grinned. "Babette told me she left you for me because I was better."

Babette's eyes widened and she looked at Lumière who was looking at Jacques stunned. Slowly, Lumière turned toward Babette with hurt in his usually playful brown eyes. "Is this true?" he asked in a whisper. "Did you tell him that?"

Babette gave Lumière a sorry look. "I did," she whispered. Lumière turned away from her, hurt. "But I didn't mean it! I said it because I didn't want to tell him I was trying to make you jealous!" she added. As soon as she realized what she had said, Babette covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Suddenly, the room went really silent. Cautiously, Babette looked from Lumière to Jacques. The two men had the same shocked expressions on their faces only one had hurt in his eyes and the other had relief.

_Sorry it's so short. The chapter itself is only 920 words. With the authors' notes it is1 061 words. So yeah, the chapter is below my word minimum. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if any of the characters are out of character! Oh and if I get enough reviews, I will update this tonight since I have already started the fourth chapter! There will be two chapters more and then it will be done._

_REVIEW_

_V_


End file.
